serienwikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Charlie Sheen
Charlie Sheen (* 3. September 1965 in New York City; bürgerlich Carlos Irwin Estévez) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler aus derBrat-Pack-Szene. thumb Leben Charlie Sheen ist der jüngste Sohn und das dritte von vier Kindern des bekannten Schauspielers Martin Sheen (bürgerlich Ramón A. G. Estévez), dessen Künstlernamen Sheen er übernahm. Seine Mutter ist die Künstlerin Janet Estévez (geborene Templeton). Sheen hat zwei Brüder, Emilio Estévez und Ramón Estévez, und eine Schwester, Renée Estévez, die ebenfalls alle Schauspieler sind. Er besuchte die Santa Monica High School in Kalifornien. Mit 13 Jahren begleitete er seinen Vater zu den Dreharbeiten des Films Apocalypse Now und war so begeistert, dass er ebenfalls Schauspieler werden wollte. Weiteres Interesse an der Schauspielerei zeigte er, indem er mit seinen Schulkameraden Rob Lowe, Sean Penn und Chris Penn Super 8-Filme drehte. Kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung wurde er wegen schlechter Noten und unentschuldigter Abwesenheit vom Unterricht der Schule verwiesen. Privatleben Sheen geriet mehrfach wegen Problemen mit Alkohol und Kokain in die Schlagzeilen. Mehrere Entziehungskuren und Aufenthalte in Drogenkliniken unterbrachen seine Karriere. Außerdem wurde er in der Boulevardpresse mit Callgirls und Escortagenturen in Verbindung gebracht. Sein lockerer Lebenswandel führte zu dem Slangwort „sheening“, das in den USA synonym für starken Drogenmissbrauch und Totalabstürze gebraucht wird. Im Alter von 19 Jahren bekam er mit seiner High-School-Freundin Paula Profit seine erste Tochter. Er war mit der Schauspielerin Kelly Preston verlobt, die ihn verließ, nachdem er ihr 1990 in den Arm geschossen hatte. Von 1990 bis 1992 lebte er mit der ehemaligen Pornodarstellerin Ginger Lynn zusammen. 1995 heiratete er das fünf Jahre jüngere Model Donna Peele und ließ sich fünf Monate später wieder scheiden. 1996 prügelte er seine Freundin, die Pornodarstellerin Brittany Ashland, bewusstlos und wurde zu einer Bewährungsstrafe und Sozialstunden verurteilt. 2002 heiratete er die Schauspielerin Denise Richards, die sich 2006 wegen seines Drogenmissbrauchs und Gewaltandrohungen von ihm scheiden ließ. Sie haben zusammen zwei Töchter. 2006 äußerte Charlie Sheen in der Radio-Show von Alex Jones öffentlich Zweifel an der offiziellen Version der Ereignisse des 11. September 2001. Im Juni 2006 sprach er vor der Fachkonferenz „9/11 + The Neo-Con Agenda“ in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. 2008 heiratete Sheen die Immobilienmaklerin Brooke Mueller, die 2009 Zwillinge von ihm auf die Welt brachte. Weihnachten 2009 meldete Mueller der Polizei, dass Sheen sie mit einem Messer bedroht habe. Sheen wurde in Aspen verhaftet und gegen eine Kaution von 8500 US-Dollar wieder freigelassen. Seit diesem Vorfall wurde das Paar nicht mehr gemeinsam öffentlich gesehen. Am 26. Oktober 2010 randalierte Sheen im New Yorker Plaza Hotelund soll gegenüber der Pornodarstellerin Capri Anderson gewalttätig geworden sein. Im November 2010 reichte er die Scheidung von Mueller ein. Im März 2011 lud Sheen ein Fernsehteam in seine Villa ein, in der er zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit der Pornodarstellerin Bree Olson und dem Model Natalie Kenly in einerDreiecksbeziehung zusammenlebte.[12] Als Reaktion auf diese Sendung und mutmaßliche Drohungen gegen seine Ex-Frau wurde ihm vorübergehend das Sorgerecht für seine Söhne entzogen und eine einstweilige Verfügung erlassen, die ihm verbietet, sich den Kindern und ihrer Mutter auf weniger als 100 Yard (circa 90 Meter) zu nähern. Am 1. März 2011 strahlte der US-Sender ABC ein Interview mit Sheen aus, das wenige Tage zuvor, kurz nach seiner Entlassung bei Two and a Half Men, in seinem Haus aufgezeichnet wurde.Sheen, der aufgekratzt wirkte und Kette rauchte, rechtfertigte sein Verhalten sowie seine verbalen Ausfälle gegen den Serienproduzenten Chuck Lorre. Darüber hinaus prahlte er mit seinem Drogenkonsum und erklärte, mehr genommen zu haben, als ein Mensch eigentlich überleben könne. Dass er noch lebe, liege an seinem „Tigerblut“ und dass „Sterben nur etwas für Amateure und Idioten“ sei. Auf die Frage, ob er gegenwärtig unter Drogeneinfluss stehe, antwortete Sheen: „I am on a drug. It’s called Charlie Sheen. It’s not available. If you try it once, you will die. Your face will melt off and your children will weep over your exploded body.“ („Ich bin auf Droge. Sie heißt Charlie Sheen. Sie ist nirgendwo erhältlich. Solltest du sie mal probieren, stirbst du. Dir wird das Gesicht wegschmelzen und deine Kinder werden über deinem zerfetztem Körper weinen.“) Anfang Mai 2011 wurden Sheen und Mueller geschieden. Am 11. Mai 2011 veröffentlichten Charlie Sheen und Snoop Dogg das Lied „Winning“, an dem sie schon vor einiger Zeit gearbeitet hatten. Im Juli 2013 bekam seine erste Tochter ein Kind und machte Sheen zum ersten Mal zum Großvater. Im Februar 2014 verlobte er sich mit der Ex-Pornodarstellerin Brett Rossi. Filmografie *1996: New York Girls – Looking for Mr. Perfekt/Gails Geheimnis (Loose Women) *1996: Frame by Frame (Kurzfilm) *1996: Friends (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x23 The One with the Chicken Pox) *1996: The Arrival – Die Ankunft *1997: Die Verschwörung im Schatten (Shadow Conspiracy) *1997: Money Talks – Geld stinkt nicht *1997: Under Pressure (Bad Day on the Block) *1997: Discovery Mars (Kurzfilm) *1998: Serial Killer (Postmortem) *1998: Death Row – Nachricht aus der Todeszelle (A Letter from Death Row) *1998: Free Money *1998: Mörderisches Doppelspiel/Cop War (No Code of Conduct) *1999: Sugar Hill (Fernsehserie) *1999: Five Aces *1999: Being John Malkovich *2000: Rated X (Fernsehfilm) *2000–2002: Chaos City (Spin City, Fernsehserie) (45 Folgen) *2001: Good Advice – Guter Rat ist teuer *2003: Pauly Shore is Dead *2003: Deeper Than Deep (Kurzfilm) *2003: Scary Movie 3 *2003–2011: Two and a Half Men (Fernsehserie) (177 Folgen) *2004: Hawaii Crime Story (The Big Bounce) *2006: Scary Movie 4 *2008: The Big Bang Theory (Fernsehserie, Folge The Griffin Equivalency) *2009: Foodfight (Sprechrolle) *2010: Wall Street: Geld schläft nicht (Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps) *2010: Stichtag (Due Date) *2012: She Wants Me *2012: Charlies Welt – Wirklich nichts ist wirklich (A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III) *seit 2012: Anger Management (Fernsehserie) *2013: Scary Movie 5 *2013: Machete Kills Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Mann